


Сладких снов, Стайлз

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nervous Derek, Pre-Slash, Sleep, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Но вечная болтовня сменилась тихим, ровным дыханием. Такое спокойное поведение было не свойственно парню. Естесственно, Дерек знал, что Стайлзу тоже нужно спать, но видеть, как это происходит на самом деле, было как-то странно.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 28





	Сладких снов, Стайлз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gute Nacht Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617884) by Claire4. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9109301

Он уснул.

Дерек Хейл в нерешительности замер посреди своей квартиры, глядя на Стайлза, который только что уснул, наполовину лёжа на столе. На всех своих исследованиях, что хотел показать Дереку и Скотту. 

Меньше пяти минут назад он как обычно болтал без умолку. Дерек отвернулся, чтобы ответить на звонок Скотта, который сообщил, что приедет к Дереку не раньше, чем через час. Как обычно, Дерек не внёс большого вклада в разговор, кроме своего ворчания, — он не хотел оставаться наедине с неугомонным Стайлзом дольше, чем это было необходимо. 

И только закончив разговор, он заметил, что в комнате подозрительно тихо. Дерек, конечно, привык к тишине в своём доме, но не в то время, когда тут находился Стайлз. 

Дерек обернулся. Стайлз всё ещё был здесь. Но вечная болтовня сменилась тихим, ровным дыханием. Такое спокойное поведение было не свойственно парню. Естесственно, Дерек знал, что Стайлзу тоже нужно спать, но видеть, как это происходит на самом деле, было как-то странно. 

Дерек просто стоял, глядя на спящего парня, не зная, что ему теперь сделать. Он мог бы просто разбудить его, в конце концов, у них было важное дело. 

Обычно он без проблем выгонял Стайлза, если тот слишком сильно нервировал Дерека, но сейчас спящий на столе Стайлз выглядел на редкость мирно. И почему-то Дерек не посмел его разбудить. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Стайлз пах чернилами шариковой ручки, старыми книгами и особенно сильно — Аддеролом, ведь он не смог бы провести все эти исследования, если бы проспал всю ночь. 

Дерек вдруг вспомнил, что Стайлз несколько раз зевал с тех пор, как оказался в лофте. Действие Аддерола закончилось, и парню срочно понадобился сон. И, очевидно, намного раньше, чем он рассчитывал, раз заснул у Дерека дома. 

Что напомнило тому о настоящей проблеме. Что теперь Дерек должен делать со спящим Стайлзом? 

Он может просто игнорировать его и ждать, пока Скотт приедет и позаботится о нём. Однако он не знал, сколько времени это займёт, а Стайлз нуждался в отдыхе. 

Оборотень не мог понять, откуда взялось это внезапное беспокойство о человеке. Возможно, так откликались его прежние инстинкты альфы, ведь Стайлз тоже был своего рода бетой в его стае, о котором следовало заботиться. Жуткая мысль. 

Или Дерек был удостоен такой чести, потому что Стайлз, видимо, настолько доверял ему, что уснул в его квартире. Дерек никогда бы не заснул, если бы не чувствовал себя в безопасности, независимо от того, насколько он устал. Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз поступил бы так же — с его-то паранойей и недоверием. 

Окей. Поэтому Дерек решил оставить Стайлза у себя. Но оставался и другой вопрос. Что с ним теперь делать? 

Первым делом он позвонил Скотту и сказал, что переносит встречу на другой день. Затем он вернулся в комнату и сел на диван, внимательно рассматривая Стайлза. 

Тот не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр с того момента, как Дерек выходил из комнаты. Такой тихий, неподвижный Стайлз почему-то заставил Дерека нервничать. 

Однако он заметил, что даже по его меркам было странно смотреть, как спит Стайлз. Так что он позволил своему взгляду блуждать по всей квартире настолько равнодушно, насколько это возможно. 

Но позже он понял, что его поступок был довольно глупым, потому что здесь всё равно не было никого, кто мог осудить его за поведение, больше похожее на сталкерство. Единственный свидетель сейчас спал. 

Внезапно Стайлз шевельнулся, не просыпаясь. Он слегка поднял голову, перевернул её на другую сторону и продолжил спокойно спать дальше. Но теперь Дерек мог смотреть прямо в лицо спящего парня — до этого он видел только его затылок. И это заставило Дерека занервничать ещё сильнее. 

Однако он заметил кое-что ещё. Стайлз во сне наклонился чуть вперёд, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Из-за этого стул довольно далеко отъехал от стола. Но поскольку Стайлз снова двинулся, то теперь он наполовину висел в воздухе. И рано или поздно — он упадёт на пол. 

По крайней мере, если Дерек ничего сейчас не сделает. И это означало, что Дерек всё-таки должен был что-то предпринять. 

Он медленно встал с дивана. В тот же момент стул ещё немного сдвинулся назад. Словно в замедленной съёмке Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз соскользнул со стола и мог бы довольно сильно удариться, упав на пол, если бы Дерек не прыгнул вперёд, чтобы его поймать. 

На самом деле он ожидал, что Стайлз проснётся. Но, похоже, это был самый глубокий сон в его жизни, потому что он продолжил спокойно спать, пока Дерек перебирал все возможные варианты. 

Уложить его в постель было самым логичным, но когда Стайлз проснётся, это будет очень странно и смущающе, тем более он беспокоился о том, что Стайлз может понять сложившуюся ситуацию неправильно. 

Дерек мог попробовать снова уложить его на стол, но рано или поздно гравитация одержит верх и довольно грубо разбудит Стайлза. 

В качестве компромисса он всё-таки выбрал диван. Он поднял спящего парня, который, казалось, почти ничего не весил, молясь по дороге к дивану, чтобы тот не проснулся.

Наконец положив Стайлза на диван, чтобы ему было удобнее спать без риска упасть, Дерек взял другое одеяло (хм, откуда в его квартире взялось второе одеяло?) и аккуратно укрыл им Стайлза. Тот сразу же вцепился в опустившуюся на его плечи мягкую ткань и стиснул ее в пальцах.

— Он выглядит мило, — подумал Дерек. В ту же секунду ему захотелось ударить себя по лицу, но вместо этого он предпочёл пойти и лечь в свою постель.

— Надеюсь, Стайлз не будет завтра задавать слишком много вопросов, — подумал Дерек, прежде чем заснуть.


End file.
